


Living Angel

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Peter works for a Victoria's secret type company and his husband is a famous singer
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 31





	Living Angel

Tony was lucky, he was the only one that got this. Peter dressed casual and still looking stunning and the boy’s eyes moved in the window to Tony and the smile that covered his face was also Tony’s he never smiled like this in pictures. No this all belonged to Tony and Tony could write all of his songs about Peter, which he did regardless. 

“Did the tour go well?” Peter turned and he was holding a small cup that was steaming. His hands curled around the ceramic carefully and Tony just wanted to keep Peter just to himself. But Peter loved his job, loved being a model and working for the company, and it’s not like Tony had any complaints about seeing a billboard with a large picture of his husband in the newest piece of underwear cause- he loved those.

Tony nodded and hummed setting his bag down and moving over to the other and took in the fact that Peter was wearing a tank top that had his band name and shorts. “It was a tour, adoring fans and lots of phone numbers.”

Peter pouted and wrapped his arms around Tony and he shook his head. “Well glad you didn’t feel tempted.”

“Oh I didn’t say that.” Tony smirked and Peter laughed against him and rested his head on Tony’s chest. 

“You’re so mean. And here I was going to give you a sneak peak of the newest pantie line.” Peter looked back up him his eyes’s full of want and Tony watched as the boy licked his lips. “I’m wearing them now, if you wanna see?” 

Tony grinned and hummed moving to grab Peter’s cup before setting it down someplace to pick his husband up into his arms. “Yes please. Let’s find the perfect setting first.”


End file.
